The Dahl Headlands: Weapon Crate Locations
Some collected locations of chests in The Dahl Headlands. Location 1: Lucky's Last Chance Watering Hole Related Mission: Getting Lucky At the Outpost, you can see two tires stacked on one another on the opposite side, left of the Bounty Board (if you are facing towards the Bounty Board). Jump on it. Then turn around. You should see the Bounty Board has a guard over it. Jump on that. Then jump on the roof. There should be a white weapon crate down the end of the roof. Locations 2 & 3: Lucky's Last Chance Watering Hole Related Mission: Getting Lucky As you come up to the entrance where you must go through to get Lucky, fight your way through the first area. As you come up to the entrance to the second area, you should see a fence. There will be a white weapon crate near the entrance to the second area. When you've finished there, turn around and go left. There should be a wall there. Again, somewhere along that wall is a red weapon crate. Location 4: Ludicrous Speedway Related Mission: Death Race Pandora At the start of the Ludicrous Speedway, there is a small outpost with a vending machine and a Catch-A-Ride terminal. There are two ways to get to the top of the roof, since a red chest is there: *Jump onto the pipes, then onto the vending machine. Then jump onto the edge of the roof and you'll be on the roof. *Go through the building. If you haven't turned in the mission Fuel Feud yet, you'll have to deal with two groups of Scythids. After the second group, there should be a pile of tires near a corner which can be jumped on to the roof. Location 5: Top-left of the Dahl Headland map Related Mission: Bandit Treasure: X Marks the Spot At the top of the map is a bandit outpost. If this is your first time exploring this area, you must deal with two Out Riders that will appear from the garages outside the outpost. Once inside, you will need to deal with a group of Bandits (unless Fuel Feud is turned in). At the back of the outpost will be two red chests. Location 6: Underground Related Mission: Ghosts of the Vault In the middle of The Dahl Headlands is an elevator which goes underground, but the mission above must be started in order to access it. You will need to deal with two groups of bandits (the first group above, and the second group underground). After getting through the second group, you will need to deal with a group of Guardians. A red chest is at the end of the area. Location 7: Shed This is a one-time only chest, only accessed during the mission: Bandit Treasure: X Marks the Spot. Once you get the key and complete the first part, go to the shed at the north-western corner to open the locked door and reach the chest. ru:Dahl Headlands/Сундуки Category:Dahl Headlands missions